smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Falling in Love, Falling Apart (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 6
"You should've never judged Clumsy that way, you six," Olivier scolded the older siblings that night, "Clumsy is a very nice guy, and it doesn't matter if he has certain flaws that make him who he is. As long as he is kind and good, he's good enough to date my daughter." "Yes, Father," the six responded. Oliver nodded and walked towards Astrid, "I should expect more from you, Astrid. What kind of daughter of mine bullies one who never deserved to be bullied in the first place?" "I was just trying to protect my sister," Astrid crossed her arms. "I understand," Olivier nodded, "But, Juliet is an independent and now confident lady. She will be fine. Is this all clear, my daughter?" Astrid hesitated, then suddenly gave Olivier a hug, "Yes, Father. I guess I should learn to trust Juliet more often. After all, she's a tough Smurfelli. Just like me." That night, Clumsy kissed Juliet goodnight as she headed back to her home. Before Juliet could go however, she opened the door a peek, "Hey, Clumsy?" "Yes?" Clumsy answered. "Thank you," Juliet tucked a piece of her hair back, "If it wasn't for you, I would've never discovered my key emotion and reconciled with my siblings. I feel more confident since I did. And, you know what?" "What?" Juliet came out again and took Clumsy's hands, "I think you are worthy of being in a relationship with me, no matter how clumsy you are." she kissed Clumsy's cheek and headed back inside. She saw her six older siblings, guilt on their faces. "Juliet, we are so sorry," Dante was the first to apologize. "We were just looking out for you," Wilt added. "But, guys," Juliet replied, "I can look out for myself now. I am an adult Smurf." "We understand that," Allura flipped her hair, "But, as long as my hair doesn't get ruined, I am totes fine with you dating Clumsy now." "As am I!" Charming declared. "So am I," Axel nodded. Juliet waited for Astrid to answer. Astrid sighed, "You're right. You're not a little Smurf anymore. And, I shouldn't be keeping you from having your fun. If anything, Clumsy's not a bad influence on you. You're a good influence on him. He hasn't been tripping recently since you two started dating." Juliet smiled, "Thanks, Astrid. And if it wasn't for him, I may not have discovered my key emotion." "Great," Axel crossed his arms, "I'm the oldest, and I'm the only one who hasn't discovered mine." "You will, big brother," Juliet patted his shoulder, "You will." Back at Lord Balthazar's castle, while Balthazar was watching the clock count down to the final battle, he sensed something. Once he did, he checked out his window, "No...no! They're all discovering their key emotions!" "Who?" Gargamel called from inside. "They are those Smurfelli smurfs," Balthazar explained, "Don't ask me how I know, but I seem to be connected to those little brats. If all of them discovered their key emotion, we will all be in peril." "So, what shall we do?" "We must stop them at all costs," He spotted a weird looking mountain in the distance, "And I know just how to do it." The End Previous Category:Falling In Love, Falling Apart chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story